Talkywalky
by boredteenager
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto talks about girls as they walked home... Special Chapter: History behind Sakura's pregnancy... [sasusaku][naruhina]
1. A walk

Team seven just finished their mission; Sakura went home immediately because she need to cook for dinner; Sasuke was about to go deep in the forest for training; Naruto stopped him and ask him to eat in ramen house "Ichiraku"

"Hey bastard, let's eat in Ichiraku, I'll treat you. Promise!"

"What's your plan, dobe?"

"The truth is I wanted to talk about someone"

"Someone? As if I care to talk about that someone…"

"Yes you do! That someone is… Sakura"

**STOP**

**PAUSE**

**NOD**

"Okay, what about her?"

"I knew she'd catch your attention!"

"Damn you"

"Calm down bastard!"

"…"

"I just want to ask 5 things in relation with my Sakura---"

"My?"

"What else would I say?"

"I really need to pay _Hinata _a visit"

"O-okay, we will talk about OUR Sakura-chan…"

**GLARE**

"Fine. YOUR Sakura-chan!"

**NOD**

"Let's start, first who is Sakura as a girl?"

"Are you a host or something?"

"No. now answer my question!"

"Girls?"

"NO. girl without the 's"

"Girls with the's' are very annoying but Sakura, she can be annoying in a 'cute' way"

"Eh? I never thought you know the word 'cute"

**BOINK**

"OUCH. Bastard. So you find her cute?"

"…"

"So Sasuke find my--- I mean your Sakura-chan cute!"

**SLAM**

"SHUT UP DOBE"

"O-kay, okay; let's get serious, who's Sakura as a girl"

"Sakura is obviously a girl, she has 2 not to mention large busts and those peachy smooth legs and…"

**PERVERT**

"I'll tell Sakura ABOUT her 2 large busts!"

"Try me"

**GLARE**

**GLARE**

**GLARE**

"Next question" Sasuke said annoyed

"What do you think about Sakura having his fan boys?"

"Fan boys?"

"Yup, and I think Sakura likes someone in particular there?"

"Who?"

"Me, of course"

**DIAL**

**RING**

**ANSWER**

"Hello, is Hinata home, Naruto is chea----"

**GRAB**

**SHOUT**

"Don't believe anything he's saying Hinata-chan!"

**PAUSE**

**SWEAT DROP**

"I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I thought… uh, never mind! Bye!"

**SMIRK**

**GLARE**

"Damn you! I thought… I thought…"

"You thought what?"

"I'm gonna kill you someday you know…"

"Whatever… next?"

"You still didn't answer my 2nd question, bastard…"

**SILENCE**

**BIRDS CHIRPING**

**SILENCE**

"I'll kill anyone who'll hurt her, slowly, ripping their skin from their body, easily…"

**LAUGH EVILY**

"Sasuke, I think we should move to the next question…"

"That would be nice…"

"OKAY, next topic is about Sakura's 'ending of a sentence"

**THINK**

**THOUGHTS**

**SHOCK**

**HORRIFIED**

**THINK**

"Period?"

"Yup, girls' number one problem as well as boys"

"You're right; do you think she has it now?"

"I don't think so"

"Dobe, what do you mean?"

"Of course, it means she doesn't have a period"

"I know that, but why do she gets so moody recently"

"Moody? That's bad!"

"I know, she doesn't even use suffixes in calling my name"

"That's the same with me"

"Freak, she NEVER use suffixes on you"

**BASTARD**

**MORON**

**JERK**

"Whatever chicken hair, it's just that I don't like them having period"

"problem with Hinata?"

"yup! She always asks me to do many things for her…"

"… she's also like Sakura, she's craving for mangoes right now…"

"ripe one or the green ones?"

"Green ones… I can't see why do she loves green ones it's so… sour"

"Bad thing"

"Huh? Why?"

"green mangoes are bad for girls on a period yah know?"

"but you said she wasn't having her period"

**SCRATCH**

**THINK**

**SHOCK**

**FROWN**

**SHOCK**

**SCRATCH**

**SCRATCH**

**SMIRK**

"what's wrong dobe?"

"uhm, nothing"

**SUSPICIOUS**

"NEXT TOPIC?"

"next topic is kiss"

"…"

**BLUSH**

**BLUSH**

"oh, remembering those nights with her?"

**BLUSH**

"her voice moaning '_Sasuke-kun''_

**BLUSH**

"your hands traveling on her curves _expertly_…"

**BLUSH**

"her struggles in pleasure _beneath_ you?..."

**BLUSH**

"those _love bites_ you planted in her creamy skin…"

**BLUSH**

"BOTH your naked body _hotly_ pressed in each other…"

**BLUSH**

"then she woke up and told you how much she loves NARUTO?"

**GLARE**

"then you, Sasuke bastard would be left in your house alone…"

**1 VEIN POPPING**

"no one cares for you and left you starving…"

**2 VEINS POPPING**

"no one even knows you died…"

**3 VEINS POPPING**

"you will be buried in a bath tub and let it sail to the river"

**4 VEINS POPPING**

"when you reach HELL you saw me becoming the Hokage and…"

**5 VEINS POPPING**

"Sakura and I would be happy living together, forgetting all about you!"

**LAUGH**

**LAUGH**

**LAUGH**

**SMACK**

**WAPAM**

**BOOGZ**

**WAMP**

**DOZZ**

**POMBA**

**BALUM**

**BIZUKA**

**ZURAGZ**

**MUTAGZ**

**RAXSC**

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"serves you right dobe!"

"hehe, okay next… pregnancy…"

**GULP**

"guilty?"

"shut up, dobe!"

"yah know, bastard, Hinata told me about Sakura being pregnant"

**SWEAT**

**GUILTY**

"we didn't sleep together, dobe"

**SMIRK**

"really? Maybe Neji is the father of Sakura's baby"

**EYES TWITCHING**

"or maybe… Rock Lee"

**EEEEEWWW**

**THICK BROW**

"or maybe… Naruto Uzumaki…"

**BAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM**

**MORON**

"okay, I confess we did slept once"

"once? Really?"

"…"

**SILENCE**

**GUILTY**

**SILENCE**

"once… honest!"

"Sasuke bastard, when?"

**GLARE**

**DEATH GLARE**

**SATAN'S GLARE**

"do you really want to know, dobe?"

**PERVERT**

"why don't you want your best buddy to know"

**YUCK**

**BUDDY?**

**EEEW**

"your not my BEST buddy. Fine. During my birthday last month. Happy?"

**SMIRK**

**VICTORY**

**V-SIGN**

"the truth is Hinata is bugging me to ask you because she thinks something's wrong with Sakura"

"what do you mean?"

"she said Sakura's is not having her period lately and she puke, eats green mangoes, feeling dizzy… etc"

**THINK**

**SMILE**

"why you smiling sick bastard!"

"nothing, dobe"

"do you think she's pregnant right now?"

"Hope so"

**SMIRK**

**GRIN**

**LOOK**

**HINATA?**

**SAKURA?**

"Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan, what you doing eating in Ichiraku?"

**LOOK**

**HUG**

"Naruto-kun, did you find out?"

**NOD**

**SMILE**

"that's good, mission accomplish!"

**GRIN**

**SASUKE LOOK**

**SAKURA STARED BACK**

"Sakura, I thought you need to go home and cook dinner"

"Mom and dad are on the mission, so I decided to eat here"

**WRAP ARMS AROUND WAIST**

**KISS CHEEK**

**SMILE**

"YOU OKAY?"

**NOD**

"That's good"

**FROWN**

"What's the matter Sakura?"

"Nothing's wrong…"

**REMOVE SASUKE'S HAND AROUND HER**

**FROWN**

**SCOWL**

"So, you're definitely, pregnant"

**LOOK**

**CRY**

**LOOK**

**SOB**

"I'm sorry… as if you're really pregnant, right?"

**NOD**

**WHAT?**

"Oh well, we need to tell your parents about this"

**PAUSE**

"They know"

**SWEAT DROP**

They went to their houses and that starts another new story.

**END**

**Boredteenager: Do YOU want ME to WRITE how Sakura became pregnant? **


	2. Special Chapter

**Talkywalky**

_Boredteenager_

**

* * *

**

**This is my first fic... and I want to update it first for the year 2006!**

Halu! People! It's year 2006! Well... A special chapter for you!

* * *

**Special Chappie**

_How Sakura-chan got pregnant?__

* * *

_

"Sasuke-teme! tell me! tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

"YOu know... the **_thing_**"

"stupid dobe"

GLARE

"You know... only 4 months to go and you'll be a father!"

"So?"

"It's New YeaR for Buddha's sake! tell me!"

"no"

"stupid jerk" Naruto muttered

Sasuke walking away

"Wait! Wait! Just tell me... or else..."

"Or else what?"

STOP

"I'll tell SAkura-chan that you're the one who destroyed her dress so she couldn't go to the dance and spend the night with you instead or the time that you put sleeping pills on her drink so she can't go to that unknown perverted boy's party or maybe ---"

"Stop! Fine!"

"I'm listening..."

GRIN

"Okay... I was bored and it all happen"

"Yeah right..."

GLARE

"I'm telling the truth"

Sasuke walking away again...

"I'll tell Sakura-chan that you killed and threw the puppy in the garbage can because it was well... given by Neji"

KILL HYUUGA LOOK

"Sakura-chan would be very disappointed on you... maybe and maybe..."

COCKED EYEBROW

"She would replace you with Neji and Neji would serve as the father of your child... and"

"okay!"

GRIN

VICTORY SIGN

GRIN

"It all started..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun!"

Annoying... freaking fangirls.

They prepared lots of decoration and gifts for their beloved Sasuke-kun.

But does he care?

No

Okay... maybe he would receive expensive things but what the heck... he doesn't care one bit

A birthday for him is just another ordinary day

But this birthday was bothering him

Not because Naruto had gave him another Ramen but because

A pink haired girl hadn't show up...

Well... it's normal.

Almost a year past since he returned to Konoha after he killed his brother...

She wasn't the same anymore

They rarely had a conversation

She's avoiding him

She doesn't even want to have an eye contact with him

Stupid life

She even preferred to be with Naruto than him

"Oi... teme! Did you saw Sakura-chan?"

Wow! Naruto ask him about her... and of all people... he asked HIM.

As if he saw her... she's avoiding him right?

HE doesn't care.

"No"

SKEPTIC LOOK

"What?"

"Yo... Sasuke, a party will be held beside your house for your birthday..."

"I don't care"

"you should go"

"no"

"many are eager to see you"

"whatever"

"Sakura-chan's going to be there"

SPEECHLESS

I don't care about her

So what if she had given up on me

She's just like any other stupid fangirls

_"I love you with all my heart!"_

YeAh right... when a son of a motherless pig's fly

She's just a stupid fangirl

"You're going?"

"nothing to do"

"Okay... the party starts at 7. Be there"

Naruto ran away

"Stupid dobe"

Sasuke walked and walked and walked...

PINK

STOP

Pink?

Sakura.

* * *

She's buying something?

For whom?

"Sakura"

She looked back keeping 'the something' at her back

"Oh hi! Sasuke..." she smiled

Fake smile

and she had shook the 'kun' off

So what?

Besides... I don't like suffixes

I hate it

It's annoying

"What are you doing here?" she asked

"Are you going to the party?"

I don't know what had happened but the question just slipped out of my mouth.

"Uhhmm... yeah"

She avoided eye contact again

Getting very nervous and uncomfortable

"uhhmm.. Sasuke. I'm going now. BYe" She waved weakly

Too much for a conversation

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! Here!"

People were many... very.

And the place was noisy... MUSIC. FANGIRLS. CHITCHAT. FANGIRLS.

He just came here for one reason...

**"What?"**

"I forgot"

**"really?"**

He hate his inner self... just plainly hate it.

Colors everywhere

BLONDE

COFFEE

WHITE

BLUE

PURPLE

BROWN

PINK.

Sakura.

* * *

He needs to talk to her. She just can't treat him like somekind of a stranger. What's wrong with her?

He tried to be calm for the past few months but tonight...

He would clear things out.

He walked through a pile of moronic fangirls. Until he got near her.

He stopped. She was talking with...

HYUUGA

Giving the thing she bought later that morning...

It was for him?

He thought.

That made him mad. very mad.

* * *

He grabbed her by the wrist and continue dragging her outside...

"Sasuke... let me go... what are you doing?"

He could hear her pleads

Stupid girl...

she's the cause of his insanity

tonight... is his night

* * *

He brought her to his mansion

He dropped her on HIS futon

as he marched in front of her back and forth

With the angry looked in his face

"What's wrong with you?" she asked in a whisper

"You're asking me? I should be the one asking you"

"You don't have the right to drag me here... Sasuke"

He shove that off

"So you went to the party just to flirt with Hyuuga.."

Her eyes widened

"No" Her reply was harsh

"Oh really"

He pushed her down... hovering OVER her.

She blushed at their closeness

They were alone in Sasuke's large mansion

Anything can happen

You know what I mean...

"Let me go"

She glared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" He repeated

Holding her two hands above her head...

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

She shouted

She started to cry... letting her frustrations out

"You left us... **me**."

"Sasuke. the time you left us. We we're shattered."

"You didn't even care about us"

"You didn't even think the possibilities if you left... just to pursue your revenge"

"You can't get anything from it"

"I had loved you Sasuke. But you tore me"

"You don't know what I felt deep inside"

"It hurts."

"You're getting mad at me for not talking to you?"

"that's what you want right?"

"You want Haruno Sakura an annoying Stupid fangirl to disappear"

"SHUT UP! Shut up!"

He didn't let Sakura talk.

He captured her lips.

He bit her lower lip so he could enter his tongue to her mouth.

His hands traveled from her smooth legs to her stomach.

He let go of his hold on her hand and instead went under her shirt up to her breast.

She gasp.

He was now trying to remove her dress... slowly itching it upward.

He was insane... addicted to Sakura.

And he must brand her as his tonight...

"Sasuke!"

She pushed his naked chest...

As Sasuke looked at her... completely removing her offending clothes...

"Stop!"

She gasp as Sasuke planted some hickies...

"Stop..." her tears are choking her.

"Sakura..." His voice alerted her...

"You know. I had a choice. After a killed Itachi. I had a choice to never return to this village. But I did"

It was Sakura's time to shut up

"Because I was hoping that when I return. You'll be there"

"I want to be with you... and start a family"

Sakura was shocked and just cried harder

Sasuke on the other hand kissed her passionately as Sakura gave in...

That night... their frustrations in life were washed away...

And the rest... was history

* * *

"Eh? that was it? no more details?"

"no"

"what? details please?"

PERVERT

"you can't blame me. I'm a man."

"You already know the process"

"I haven't have sex you know"

"really...? Sakura told me... Hinata's a month pregnant"

GUILTY

NARUTO RUNNING AWAY FINDING HINATA

_"I was joking"_ Sasuke murmured

* * *

**Boredteenager:** Hope you like it! Enjoy!

Please read my other new fic... Stolen Virginity and Girls for Sale! Thank You! Also Try... Sasuke's Uncontrollable Lust and Business Nuptial Arrangement!

**REVIEW**

**-shayver-**


End file.
